101 Dalmatian Street: Triplet Escape
by TheMr.H2O
Summary: Fed up with being grounded, Dimitri 1 runs away with 3 following him while 2 stayed behind. Soon after the family go looking for them, only to find out someone has gotten to them first.
1. Chapter 1: A Brotherly Downfall

**Hey folks. Finally made it out of purgatory to make this. This is technically part 2 in the storyline as of the last story was more of a part 1.5 but which ever way you see it, part 2 or 3. After this one there are two more stories until the end. This will be very epic. On with the story.**

_Triplet Escape _

It was a nice day in Camden town. It was a early Monday morning, everything seemed perfect. People were out walking around doing their daily jobs or just enjoying the early morning. Back with the Dalmatian family, eh, not so much.

"OH MY DOG! WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU GUYS LITERALLY 2 MINUTES AGO?" Dylan yelled at the Dimitri trio.

"Not to do what you told us not to do" Dimitri 1 said.

"But us being us" Dimitri 2 said.

"We simply disobeyed" Dimitri 3 said.

"And look at the mess you guys made! I've spent HOURS working yesterday to make this house spotless for mom and dad!" Dylan yelled.

"How were we supposed to know vacuums have a eject button?" Dimitri 1 said.

"It says eject for a reason!" Dylan continued yelling.

"We're not the smartest bunch" Dimitri 3 said getting a chuckle out of himself and his brothers.

"Oh now you're making jokes now huh?" Dylan said furiously. "You three are grounded!" He yelled.

"What?!" All three said.

"You can't do that! Only mom can!" Dimitri 2 said.

"Fools!" Dylan said pulling out a piece of paper. It's all in this note" He said showing the trio. It read "_I, Delilah Dalmatian, here by give my son, Dylan Dalmatian, the authority to use the punishment known as 'grounding' on any misbehaving child of mine"_

"That's a bunch a butt!" Dimitri 3 said.

"Now you three, go to your room!" Dylan said pointing upstairs. The trio let out a loud sigh and walked away. "That's right, I'm the boss" Dylan said to himself flexing. Once in their room, the trio sat down and tried to think of things they could do while waiting for their punishment to end. They had nothing.

"I've had enough of this!" Dimitri 1 said suddenly. "This is the 5th time we've been grounded this month! And it's only the 12th! He continued. "I got a plan to get away from this fellas" He finished. 2 and 3 looked at each other.

"What kind of plan?" Dimitri 3 asked.

"Let's run away!" Dimitri 1 said.

"Whoa, hold right there buddy, run away? We can't even survive outside alone for 7 minutes" Dimitri 2 said. His brothers looked at him. "I'm just being realistic guys, I know it's a thing where we should stick together but I'm not very fond with this idea" He finished.

"Are you sure your our brother?" Dimitri 1 asked.

"Look bro, I don't think he means we leave _leave,_ it's more of sending a statement to them!" Dimitri 3 said. 1 was confused but just went along with it.

"What kind of message is that? 'Uh oh your three sons just left lol shouldn't have grounded us'" Dimitri 2 said mockingly. "That's a terrible plan" he said.

"Fine, be a scaredy-cat! I'm gonna head out" Dimitri 1 said climbing out the window with the rope he made while in the conversation.

"Look, I know it's not smart but trust me, I can find a way to make him come back" Dimitri 3 said. "He can't survive a day so I'll see you tomorrow bro" He said following 1. Dimitri 2 sat in their room alone and just simply sighed.

"why do bad things happen to good dogs?" He asked. "Ew I sound like Deepak now" he finished.

**The next day**

"OOOHHH BABY GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE!" Dylan singed while cleaning. After he finished, he finally had some alone time, so what better way to spend it then watch TV. Dolly then cane down the stairs.

"Hey bro" she said.

"What you want Dolly?" He asked.

"Can I borrow 20 pounds? I'm trying to impress Hansel tonight at the skatepark with some new gear" She said.

"At least you're honest" He said handing it over to her. She thanked him and left. He then noticed Dimitri 2 walking down the stairs. He walked up to Dylan and sat next to him. Dylan found it odd because that never happens, or happened ever. Dimitri noticed his brother's odd look.

"Um, sup?" He said.

"Where's you brothers?" Dylan asked.

"I dunno" Dimitri said.

"What do you mean I dunno?" Dylan asked a bit worried.

"I dunno, they left last night and I've haven't seen them since" Dimitri said him.

"LEFT?!" Dylan said. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He questioned.

"I dunno" Dimitri said.

"Well come on! We need to find them!" Dylan said grabbing his brother's chain and dragging him out the door.

**Meanwhile **

"Do you know where we are?" Dimitri 3 asked.

"Nope" Dimitri 1 said.

"Dude D 2 was right, this was a stupid idea" Dimitri 3 said.

"No! I'm not facing defeat! If they want us back so bad then they have to find us!" Dimitri 1 said. "If you want to go back, be my guest, I'm gonna keep going" he said.

"We're gonna die here" Dimitri 3 told himself following his brother.

**And that's chapter 1. Next chapter things start to get very interesting. Kevin will finally get his role back into the story since the cliffhanger. It's gonna be epic folks so get your Gucci socks on before this story takes off! Also the song Dylan was singing was "I want you back" by the Jackson 5. Pretty good give it a listen. Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Putting A Team Together

**Hey folks. Time for a new chapter. Just saying now you need 100 iq to understand this chapter. Which I mean go read my first 101 story to get context. Also read my second one because why not lol. On with the story.**

_Chapter 2_

"Sweet Caroline!" Dimitri 1 singed.

"Bum bum bum" Dimitri 3 said.

"Good times never seemed so good!" Dimitri 1 continued.

"So good! So good! So good!" Dimitri 3 said.

It's been now 2 days since the duo left, well one did the other is just following. Not knowing where they'll go, they decided to just follow a very long road to wherever town that shows up. They at least survived longer then ever they expected. Out of nowhere a car pulled up to them.

"Hey kids, lost?" Someone asked rolling down the window.

"Eh not really, we're just following the road to wherever it takes us" Dimitri 1 said.

"Well it's pretty long, want a ride?" The person said. Dimitri 3 grabbed his brothers chain to speak to him in private.

"Yeah, no" He said.

"Come on, you know you don't want to walk anymore as much as me" Dimitri 1 said.

"Yeah but I'm not trying to get dognapped! Or worst, what if he 'gets his way with us'?" Dimitri 3 said concerned.

"Trust me bro, we can handle it" Dimitri 1 said. Dimitri 3 looked at him disgusted. "I MEANT IF HE TRIES! If he tries anything then I'm sure we can handle him as in getting away" He said. Dimitri 3 looked at him and the road, he didn't want to but had no choice.

"We'll take your offer good sir" Dimitri 1 said. They got in his van and drove off. "So, what is your name?" He asked.

"Kevin Hart, kid" Kevin said.

"Don't call me kid" Dimitri 1 said.

**Meanwhile**

"For this mission, I will need every each one of you, it may be dangerous, it may be terrifying, but I can assure you that with me leading the operation, we will find our brothers!" Dylan said proudly.

"Yeah you go you" Dolly said. The room had Dawkins, Dolly, Da Vinci, Dimitri 2, and Deepak. Problem is, that's literally 2 percent of what Dylan wanted. But it'll have to do.

"I'm trying to sound heroic right now Dolly! Don't ruin this!" He said.

"I'm sorry but I'm not really in the mood for anything related to adventure" Deepak said. "Pretty sure you remember what happened last time" He finished.

"You guys keep bringing that up, am I suppose to know what happened?" Dimitri 2 asked.

"We'll tell you later" Da Vinci said.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm out on this" Deepak said walking out of the room.

"What a wussy" Dylan said. "Okay, so this is our team I guess. Basically the same one just with Dimitri now" He said. Out of nowhere he saw a flash of white appear in front of him.

"Oh please let me help on this! I never get to go on any adventures with you guys!" Delgado said doing puppy eyes.

"Probably because you don't have a episode yet" Dolly said to herself.

"Sorry Delgado but you're...not really in shape for this mission" Dylan said scratching his neck.

"What do you mean not in shape? I'm faster then all of you, I could ya that to an advantage!" Delgado said.

"No it's not that, it's just...you know" Dylan said. Delgado tilted his head.

"It's because you're a crippled Delgado" Dawkins said. "It's too much of a responsibility and we can't risk you getting hurt" He finished. Dylan slowly nodded his head.

"Wh- Crippled?! I know I have a disability but that doesn't change anything!" Delgado said. He then thought about that statement. "Okay yeah it does but, Dawkins, can't you make me some robotic legs or something?" He said. Dawkins was intrigued by the idea.

"You know, I've been working on something like that but it was mostly for a unfinished pet project" He said. "Follow me" they all went into his room as he showcased these robotic legs on a table. "Now of course the way I'm gonna put them in you may not be the most comfortable experience, but trust me my dear brother, this will make you walk for the first time ever!" He said.

"Sweet!" Delgado said jumping right on to the table taking off his wheels. "Now what happens first?" He asked. He was then hit with the "go to sleep" stick, making him pass out.

"Don't you think that was a little too far?" Dylan asked.

"Nonsense, now if you excuse me, I got some legs to put on" Dawkins said getting to work.

**1 hour later**

"Ugh, where am I?" Delgado asked waking up.

"My room dear brother" Dawkins said. Delgado's eyes lit up in excitement.

"D-did it work?" He asked. Dawkins nodded. He looked down and now saw he had actual legs now.

"I gave it a more Dalmatian look since it would be weird walking around with robotic legs" Dawkins told him. "Give them a try" He said. Delgado got up and jump off the table. Felt weird at first but soon him got the hang of it.

"T-this is amazing!" He said tearing up. He went over to Dawkins to hug him. "Thank you so much!" He said. Dawkins just patted him on the back. He went outside and showed the others. "Guys! I have legs!" He said excitedly.

"Holy crap it actually worked" Dolly said surprised.

"That's amazing Delgado!" Da Vinci said.

"Gosh imagine if he was awake during it" Dimitri 2 said.

"It's...it's gonna take time to get used to" Dylan said. He felt weird about it. Ever since Delgado was born, Dylan knew him as the pup with wheels for legs. That was one of the most unique things about him, and that's what Dylan loves so much. Now it's gone, he's just like every other pup now.

"So, does that mean I can come now?" Delgado asked.

"Oh, um, yeah! Yeah you can come" Dylan said.

And they were off, to find the missing duo and bring their family back together. But they don't know that things have just gotten more interesting.

**Uh oh. That's the chapter. So now since that happened next chapter is gonna be pretty interesting. So Delgado getting legs. Thought it would be a little neat idea to do. Pretty sure millions have already thought about it but I haven't seen a fanfic do it yet lol. I took the one unique thing about him and thrown it away. Anyways that's all lol. If you didn't get the Sweet Caroline reference then you're going to the void. Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Blast From And To The Past

**Hello again folks. This is a new chapter if you couldn't tell. This is where things will start to take off but slowly of course because I still can't seem to get a good paste on my stories lol. On with the chapter.**

_Chapter 3_

**Alcatraz Island **

"Alright Kanye, what would you like for your last meal?" A guard asked.

"Dalmatian" Kanye said grinding his teeth.

"Wow that's very dark, but I was told that I can't say no to whatever you ask for, so I'll be back" The guard said walking away. It's been a couple of months since Kanye was put in prison. He was originally in some jail in New York but he 'had his way' with someone and now he's in the new version of Alcatraz. He ran up to his window.

"Are you guys ready? He'll be back any minute!" Kanye yelled quietly.

"Yeah just tell Drake to give me a boost" Travis Scott said.

"Why do you get to go up? What if I wanted to?" Drake complained.

"If you guys don't get it together I'm never making a collaboration with you guys ever again!" Kanye threatened. Both guys gasped and got to work.

"Alright, it took some time but I managed to get you dal-" the guard stopped and saw a big hole in the wall with Kanye missing. "I knew we should've reinforced the walls!" He said running and talking to his radio. On the other side of the island, Kanye and the others got on their Gucci jet skis and road off.

"Good jobs fellas! Now I might consider it!" Kanye told the two. Their eyes lighted up with hope. "Only if it's my song though" He said. They were dumbfounded.

**Kanye Base 001, Los Angles California**

"It's seems Kevin has gone off the grid sir" Travis said. "We've looked for months but no sign of him" He finished.

"Weird, it's not like him to do something like that, even if he was dead he would've tweeted about it at least" Kanye said. "I'll be in my studies. Go find new recruits. We're getting back at that Dalmatian and his family" Kanye said evilly.

**Somewhere in England**

"I got black, I got white, whatcha want" Kevin singed. The two Dimitries looked at each other but shrugged it off. It's been at least 2 hours of driving and 1 day and 4 hours since Dimitri 1 and 3 left.

"So, where are we going?" Dimitri 1 asked.

"We're going somewhere we've never been" Kevin said mysteriously. The two looked confused. "Off this clif we go!" Kevin said stepping on the gas pedal heading towards the clif side.

"WHAT?!" Dimitri 3 yelled noticing what he was doing. He quickly grabbed the wheel and turned left right on time to crash into a tree. All three got out of the car.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU?!" Dimitri 1 yelled.

"LOTS OF THINGS!" Kevin said crying on the ground. This took both Dimitries by surprise. Kevin has been through a lot in the past couple of months.

"Um, hey Kevin? Uh, you okay bro?" Dimitri 3 asked.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OKAY?!" Kevin yelled. "My life has been a wreck ever since that stupid brother of yours messed it up!" He yelled. "I thought maybe if I capture 1 or 2 of his family and kill myself with them, maybe I could feel some type of happiness inside knowing that I took some of his away" he said. "BUT NO! THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! IM NOT ALLOWED TO BE HAPPY!" He complained.

"Well, maybe because that's the worse way to happiness" Dimitri 1 said.

"Look, I understand you're mentally ill, so let us help you and hopefully we can put this behind us" Dimitri 3 said. 1 grabbed him by the chain.

"You got to be joking bro" Dimitri 1 said.

"Come on, look at him, he's obviously been through a lot" Dimitri 3 said. "He needs help, and I'm not gonna be a jerk and leave him here, as much as I want to" he said. It took time but Dimitri 1 agreed. They took Kevin to a nearby town. They went in a diner to eat and sat at a bus stop.

"What are we doing here?" Kevin asked.

"I think it's best for you and DJ to talk it out, that should releave you of a lot of things" Dimitri 3 said.

"Wait so we're going home?" Dimitri 1 asked.

"Duh dummy, we nearly just died, so I say it's best we go home now" Dimitri 3 said. 1 sighed in defeat, he knew it was time to go home. He was slowly and secretly starting to miss it.

**Meanwhile, with The D team**

"Really? The D team?" Dolly asked.

"Come on, we need a team name. And what's better then the letter that all of our names begin with" Dylan said. Making some progress, the five siblings found a piece of Dimitri 1's fur. Using his nose, Dylan managed to track down where the two got int the car.

"So it ends here?" Da Vinci asked.

"Strange, that shouldn't be possible, unless" Dawkins said looking at Dylan.

"They were dognapped!" They both said in unison.

"Yikes" Dimitri 2 said.

"Oh man, that's, that's really bad" Delgado said.

"Okay now this just gotten serious" Dolly said getting worried. "Any clue who took them?" She asked.

"Well I got something on petrol but it's very faint" Dylan said. Dawkins was thinking about something and then it hit him.

"As much as I don't want to but, the time mechine-" Dolly quickly interrupted him.

"Don't even finish that sentence, it's a big fat NO!" She said.

"I knew you guys want nothing to do with it but please, it's the only way we can really get them back. All we have to do it alter the timeline and hopefully get them back" Dawkins said.

"Hopefully? That means there's a 50 50 chance this works" Da Vinci said.

"Guys, he's right. It's the only way we can get them back" Dylan said. "As much as I don't want to, it's the only way. Who knows, maybe the two are dead somewhere already or somewhere far away, at this point there's no way we can get to them" He finished. Delgado and Dimitri 2 stared at everyone in confusion.

"So like, any context at all?" Delgado said. Dimitri 2 agreed and looked at the others.

"Later" Da Vinci quickly said. Her, Dylan, and Dolly looked at each other. They remember what happened last time greatly, and never wanted to relive it ever again. But this was the only way. They all walked back home and went into Dawkins room.

"Good luck guys, we'll need it" Dawkins said pressing the button. Teleporting them a day into the past.

**1 day ago**

"You had a FREAKIN TIME MECHINE IN YOUR ROOM?" Dimitri 2 yelled silently to Dawkins.

"And never mentioned it?" Delgado asked.

"You guys never asked." Dawkins said. The five slowly made their way to the trios room and saw that Dylan hasn't grounded them yet.

"Okay so here's the plan. Dylan, you go and get this timelines Dimitri 2 and district him. Dimitri 2, you go with the other Dimitries and prevent them from causing trouble. We'll be watching from here" Dawkins told the two. Dylan saw his other self and hid quickly. Dimitri 2 made his way to the kitchen and saw himself and his brothers.

"I really hope this works" He sighed. He didn't feel complete without his brothers. Seeing all three of them together brought some joy to his heart.

"Hey Dimitri 2, can you come here for a bit?" Dylan asked getting the plan started. Dimitri 2 quickly took his counterparts place.

"Hey fellas" he said.

"I thought Dylan wanted to see you?" Dimitri 3 asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah it was pretty quick" Dimitri 2 responded.

"Anyways, wanna mess with the vacuum?" Dimitri 1 asked.

"Eh, I'm not really feeling it, how bout we like, do something else?" Dimitri 2 said.

"But, there's nothing else to do, plus it would be a nice prank to pull on Dylan since he asked us not to play with it" Dimitri 1 said.

"Nah, I rather, uh, watch TV or something" Dimitri 2 said. Dimitri 1 sighed.

"You're boring sometimes, I hope you know that" He said walking to the living room. Dimitri 2 and Dylan met back up in Dawkins room where the others were waiting.

"Did you guys prevent it?" Dawkins asked.

"Pretty sure, now let's go before anyone finds out about us all" Dylan said. They all got back into the time mechine and traveled back to their time, hoping they managed to alter the timelines.

**Nice. I would say that this was a fun chapter to make. I enjoy time travel and stuff. Next chapter should come soon at least. Not much to say right now so yeah. The song Kevin was singing is called "Ransome" You'll who made it if you search it. Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4: Most Escape Alive

**Hey it's me again. This chapter was made literally moments after the last one. First time I ever did that lol. Warning also, there is Death in this Chapter so if you don't like that then uh try to ignore it lol. If people don't like it then I'll change the rating to T but we'll see. Anyways not much to say, next chapter should be the climax of this story. On with the chapter.**

_Chapter 4_

Dimitri 1 and 3 and Kevin Hart were confused when everything froze. Dawkins of course was the reason of this.

"Well, now what?" Dimitri 1 asked.

"The bus is stopped, time itself is frozen, and it doesn't seem like we'll be getting home anytime soon so, I don't know" Dimitri 3 said.

"My question is why are we not frozen?" Kevin asked. It was a good question that couldn't be explained. At least by them. A portal opened up in front of them revealing Dawkins. And only Dawkins. Dimitri 1 was about to say something.

"Don't ask guys, one, I'm not your Dawkins, two, come with me" Dawkins asked them. They followed him into the portal.

**The infinite **

"This is where time is basically controlled at, but your Dawkins being the loser he is, messed everything up again" Dawkins said.

"wait so our Dawkins froze everything?" Dimitri 1 asked.

"Then who are you exactly?" Dimitri 3 asked.

"You can call time keeper Dawkins. I'm not technically Dawkins but I'm taking a form only you guys would know" Dawkins said.

"Is that why you're Dwayne Johnson right now?" Kevin said.

"Yes, that's what you see at least" Dawkins said. "But anyways, do you guys by any chance know where he is?" He asked.

"No we ran away from home" Dimitri 1 said.

"He did, I followed" Dimitri 3 said. "Haven't seen them in a day so far" He said.

"Great, just great, now I have a time jumper to look for and a multiverse to fix" Dawkins said irritated. "You guys stay here, and do NOT mess with the hourglass!" He said leaving.

"Let's mess with it?" Dimitri 1 asked. Dimitri 3 nodded his head.

**The D team**

After their time traveling adventure, they appeared back in Dawkins room.

"Okay if everything gone according to plan then the other 2 Dimitries should be here" Dawkins said. He opened the door and was dumbfounded from what he saw. He quickly shut it.

"Um, what's wrong Dawkins?" Delgado asked.

"Everything" he said. Dolly looked outside the window and was shocked from what she saw. A nuclear fallout.

"Wh- how, Why, WHEN!" She said. Everyone was in shock of what they now seen.

"I-I don't know what went wrong! I followed everything you said!" Dawkins said.

"What?" Dylan asked confused.

"No! I'm not doing that, there has to be another way!" Dawkins argued...with himself?

"Is he talking to himself?" Da Vinci asked.

"I think all this time travel thing finally got to his head" Dolly said.

"What do you mean they're watching me?" Dawkins said turning around. "Oh" he said. "Haha, um, yeah about that" Dawkins said nervously.

"Spill it bro" Delgado said.

"Okay look it may seem crazy but" Dawkins sighed. "I kinda have a voice in my head telling what to do and how to solve all of this" He said. Everyone looked at him.

"I mean I wouldn't believe at first but with everything that's happened, I believe you" Da Vinci said.

"So who's this head worm you got in there?" Dolly asked.

"I can't really tell you, yet at least. But trust me, he's here to help, once we're done I can release him and he'll be free" Dawkins said. Dylan was very skeptical and for good reason, but he had nothing to lose so he just accepted it. Dawkins is now their only way to fix this, so he might as well go along with it.

"You know, this isn't how I expected to spend my Friday afternoon" Delgado said following Dawkins.

**Kanye fallout shelter**

"Okay so let's discuss" Kanye said. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" He yelled.

"It seems we were put in some weird fallout world" Drake said. "And it happened in a blink of an eye too" He said.

"Well I'm glad I built this shelter here in London somehow preparing for this moment" Kanye said.

"Are we still looking for that Dalmatian and his family?" Travis asked.

"If anything, this killed them so I'm happy" Kanye said.

"And this is the location he wants us to go to" someone said outside. Kanye pressed his ear to the wall.

"Big Ben? Why here out of all the places?" Someone said.

"I know that voice!" Kanye yelled.

"What was that?" Dylan asked. Kanye then busted through the doors.

"YOU!" He yelled. "This time you won't get awa- hey where's DJ?" Kanye asked.

"Uh, not here pal" Dolly said.

"Well that's no fun, but anyways, you won't get away this time!" He yelled.

"Hey, can we do this later? I'm trying to save us from complete destruction here!" Dawkins said. Kanye was surprised and felt powerless because someone stood up to him again. Dawkins went inside Big Ben and began the ritual. Soon Logan Paul came out of him.

"Man it feels good to be back!" Logan said.

"YOU!" Dolly, Dylan, and Da Vinci said.

"Isn't he a vlogger?" Delgado asked.

"You guys thought you could get rid of me? I'm Logan freaking Paul!" Logan said. Walking over to Dawkins. "Now for you my friend, the sacrifice must be made" He said.

"I'm sorry but WHAT?!" Dylan said.

"Sacrifice my butt!" Dolly said charging at Logan. He simply trapped all of them in a floating bubble of some kind. Gotta keep it kid friendly.

"Yeah, I don't think so" He said.

"Please, take me! I'll do it just leave my family alone!" Dawkins said.

"Oh, now you're scared of me. Because I have the upper hand hm? Well whatever, soul sucking time!" Logan said grabbing Dawkins and started taking the life out of him. Something then hit Logan on the head.

"If someone is gonna kill these Dalmatians" Kanye said. "It's gonna be me!" He yelled charging at Logan. He jumped and Logan and ground and pounded him into the ground. He then grabbed him by the legs and slammed him into the ground head first. This was enough to stun Logan. "In case you forgot, I'm Kanye West, I can do anything" He said sucking the life out of Logan. Everyone was free from the bubbles and ran over to Dawkins. He was in critical condition

"Hold on buddy! We'll get you out of here soon" Dylan said.

"That won't be necessary" Someone said. They looked back and saw another Dawkins.

"This is so weird yet cool" Delgado whispered to Dimitri 2. Time Dawkins went over to Normal Dawkins.

"You really messed up my friend" Time Dawkins said. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not" He said walking away.

"N-no, y-you could h-help m-me" Normal Dawkins said. "P-please, I can't go out l-like this" He said. Time Dawkins shrugged at him.

"Everyone, through the portal please" Time Dawkins said.

"But what about him? I can't just leave him here!" Dylan said.

"Trust me Dylan, this needs to happen, only way to close the paradox" Time Dawkins told him. Dylan hesitated but after more explaining, knew this was the only way.

"D-dylan, p-please!" Dawkins sorta yelled. Dylan lip synced "I'm sorry" as he walked through the portal with everyone else. "I-I did all the h-hard work, p-please" He bagged. Kanye walked over to him.

"One down, 4 more to go" Kanye said. "You think I don't know about this stuff? Trust me buddy, there's a big storm coming" Kanye said opening his own portal and leaving. Dawkins was left alone, once again. He never thought the day would come, his family left him behind, all he could think about is why.

"I-I wanted it to be m-me who successes. I-I was supposed to fix t-this. I put it all on the l-line for you all. Just to be left alone?" Dawkins said to himself. "Out of them all, I was the nicest one, but you won't...even...remember" He said with a tear in his eye. He then pass on. The journey has come to an end, for him. With the timeline closed, his soul still wondered. What did he tell Dylan?

**Oof there goes that. I know this is a Dimitri story but it includes storyline elements so there's a lot going on here. Next chapter could be the climax. Whoever gets the reference in Dawkins death is a gamer. I try to put emotion in my stories lol. Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hourglass

**Hey folks. So it's the final chapter of this very wild story lol. Also someone said that I'm twisting things a lot and breaking the 4th wall too much. 1. That's the point lol. 2. Not once have I broken the 4th wall, yet at least lol. Anyways this is a big one and will be crucial to the story. On with the chapter.**

_Chapter 5_

_Finale_

"So what if we change history to the point where Queen Elizabeth never existed?" Dimitri 1 said.

"Hm, that would be an interesting outcome" Dimitri 3 said holding onto the hourglass. While all the chaos was happening, Dimitri 1 and 3 were messing around with the hourglass changing history. So far Disney doesn't exist, Mark zuckerberg didn't drop out of high school, and Fortnite is gone. Now queen Elizabeth is gone. A portal then opened up revealing the others.

"And that's why he needed to di- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Time Dawkins yelled at the two.

"Doing the thing you told us not to do" Dimitri 1 said.

"What did you change?!" Dawkins asked.

"Fortnite is dead, billy Eilish is now named bill eyelash, and Disney never happened" Dimitri 3 said.

"WHAT!" Dawkins yelled. "You fools! You just doomed us all!" He said. "You just took out your own creators! Well more like the ones that give money to the creators but still, no money means no existence!" He continued. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Um, what do you mean by that?" Delgado asked.

"I thought our 'creators' was mom and dad" Dolly said.

"You guys don't know?" Dawkins asked. They all shook their heads. "After all this dimensional traveling and you still don't know?" They shook their heads again. Before he could say anything, a portal opened up revealing, Kanye, the Burger King king, Obama, Drake, Trivis Scott, Xxxtentacion's ghost, and bugs bunny. For some unknown reason.

"Fools! You obviously forgot about us!" Kanye said. Kevin Hart was hiding in the back watching everything unfold.

"Wha- Who are you guys?" Dawkins asked. Dylan only knew one but Dolly knew why the rest were there. She grabbed him by the collar to talk to him.

"Hey, uh, remember when me and Deepak got stuck in the time mechine awhile back?" She said to him.

"Dog, what did you guys do?" He said to her now knowing why the others were here.

"Look we wanted food, even though we couldn't starve, and he wouldn't give me a whopper so I simply-" She was stopped by him.

"Don't continue, please" He said removing his paw from her mouth. "I'm going to assuming you guys did really terrible things" he said.

"Inter dimensional traveling, am I right?" She said. They both went back to the others and got back in line.

"You guys done?" Kanye asked.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting, that was nice" Dylan said.

"Yeah, of course" Kanye said back. "Anyways, you guys messed with the wrong gangsters!" He said. "World star! Attack!" He yelled. His team charged at the pups. Confused and scared, they all ran for it.

"Hey Dawkins 2! Can't you change into something else?" Dimitri 2 asked while running.

"I have a 4 month cool down, so no" Dawkins told him. Dimitri 1 and 3 panicked and grabbed the hourglass and through it at the Burger King.

"Take that you, uh, Big head guy!" Dimitri 1 said proudly. Dawkins looked at them in shock and horror. Dimitri 3 noticed this.

"We did something wrong didn't we?" Dimitri 3 said.

"Much worse" Dawkins muttered. A black hole then appeared and slowly started sucking up everything.

"What is that?!" Dylan yelled.

"It's a black hole you dumm-whoooooaaaa" Dolly tried to say but got sucked into the black hole. Delgado was trying to runaway but his new legs didn't have the same amount of speed his wheels has. He went flying and got sucked up. One by one everyone was taken away and sent into the hole. Slowly the multiverse was sucked up into the hole. After a flash, all there was left was the hole. Floating. Silently. All was gone.

_Everything that led up to this moment doesn't even matter anymore. It's all gone. Where's the point now? Any continuation? How can you continue nothing? the void stared back, the end has come. My family, Kanye, The hourglass, the hourglass. That's the thing, what's so important about it? It only controls time right? So how it do this? Not everything is explainable but all I know is, I have a plan, i just need their trust. We all got sent somewhere new, somewhere we've never been. I knew about my death, of course I didn't want to accept it, like who does? Anyways, I thought I could find another way to stop this from happening, but it's density. You can't stop density, but you can change it. I know what must be done, I just hope the others will understand. We'll be safe again. I hope__._

_To be continued in Story 4_

... .- .-.. ...- .- - .. -- -.


	6. ERROR

**[ REDACTED ]**

**Location unknown **

**Date unknown **

_Basically, all I know right now is that the universe requires a reset. So HOPEFULLY this works, only way to fix this._

**[ RESET ]**

**[ DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE? ]**

** yes **

** no**

**[ RESET IN PROGRESS PLEASE STAND BY ]**


End file.
